


The Caramel Macchiato

by ravenclawnerd07



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista!Phil, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, law student!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawnerd07/pseuds/ravenclawnerd07
Summary: Phil has a crush on Dan, a frequent customer at the coffee shop across from the campus.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	The Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! :)

Phil felt nervous walking into work at the start of his shift because there was a long line at the register. He always felt a little anxious when his shift started while it was busy. He doesn’t have that time to prepare and get into work mode. He felt tense and his heartbeat quickened as he walked past everyone in line to get to the back of the shop. He took a few deep breaths before he clocked in. It will be alright, he thought to himself. It’s been busy before. He put on his apron and headed back to the front to assist his co-worker, PJ.

“Hey Peej,” Phil greeted.

“Hey,” PJ replied. “Can you take over the register for a bit? I need to refill some pastries.”

“No worries,” Phil said, switching spots with him. PJ headed to the back of the shop.

The coffee shop where they were working was across the street from the campus they both attended. It was still early in the day, so everyone was needing their caffeinated drinks to get them through the day. He started the first order; asking for their name, amount, then started to work on their drink. After that, it started to become a routine. PJ was cleaning tables when it was slowly starting to die down. After serving the last customer in line until the next rush, Phil closed his eyes and let out a breath. He missed someone walking into the shop towards the counter.

“Long day?” The customer asked. Phil jumped slightly but recognized that smooth voice. He opened his eyes to see Dan, his favorite customer looking at him with concern. Phil thought he was the prettiest person he ever saw. He had curly, brown hair that looked soft to touch. He also had chocolate brown eyes. Phil noticed him come in one day, ordered his drink (a Caramel Macchiato), then sat at one of the tables, pulling out a textbook and his laptop. For some reason, Phil was drawn to this man. Phil could see PJ smiling at him knowingly from one of the tables he was cleaning.

“Yeah, it’s been busy today,” Phil replied. “How are you?” Dan sighed.

“I’ve been better honestly,” He said. “I have a law exam in a few hours that I’m not ready for.” Phil noticed that he looked stressed, fidgeting with the strap on his messenger bag.

“I’m sorry,” Phil said. He knew how Dan was feeling. There had been a few times where he didn’t feel prepared for an exam, either. He didn’t like that feeling. “Hopefully this will macch-e you feel better.” Phil smiled cheekily as he handed Dan his Caramel Macchiato. Dan stared at him for a second, then smiled, showing off his dimple. It made Phil’s stomach flutter.

“Oh my God, really?” Dan shook his head slightly, still smiling. “You’re lucky I like you, Phil.” After realizing what Dan said, he blushed and looked all shy. Phil was thrilled; his crush liked him back! This was Phil’s moment to say something.

Phil felt his face go red. “Well, I guess you’re lucky too, then.” Dan’s eyes lit up and smiled wide, his dimple showing again.

“Will you join me for a bit?” Dan asked hopefully. “

Ye-wait, I thought you were gonna study for your test?” Phil asked. He wanted to spend time with him but didn’t want to take time away from his studying. He’s seen how big the law textbooks were other times Dan visited to study. Law sounded like a hard subject to learn.

“Please?” Dan begged. “Just for a bit.” Phil gave in and told Peej he was going on his break. He followed Dan to a table by the window. He felt awkward and nervous sitting across from Dan. Phil didn’t think he would get this far. Luckily, it was Dan who started the conversation. “Are you a student too?”

“Yeah, I’m studying linguistics,” Phil answered. “Do you like studying law?”

“No, it sucks,” Dan said. “It’s so boring and the material is hard to read.” Phil was confused. If he wasn’t enjoying law, why was he studying it? Dan must have read the look on his face because he said, “my parents wanted me to do it.”

“What do you want to do?” Phil asked.

“I’ve wanted to be an actor,” Dan smiled.

“I can see that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re very dramatic,” Phil said. He started laughing when Dan crossed his arms.

“Hey!” Dan was trying to look offended but ended up laughing along with Phil. Pj approached the table.

“Sorry Phil, but another rush will come soon,” He looked apologetic. Phil sighed and got up from the table.

“Welp, I guess I better go back to work then,” Phil said, looking at Dan. He wished he could talk to Dan all day instead. He wanted to learn more about him. He seemed like an intelligent man. “It was great talking to you, Dan.”

“We should do it again sometime,” Dan suggested.

Phil smiled happily. “I would like that.”

Dan smiled back. “Me too.” He grabbed a napkin and wrote something down. “This is for you. Text me sometime.” Phil looked at the napkin and saw that Dan had written his number on it. Phil silently cheered in his head.

“Definitely,” Phil said. He bid Dan goodbye before heading back to the register. Soon after, the next rush came in. Every so often, Phil would glance to where Dan was sitting at the table, studying. He had his textbook and laptop open, taking notes. He looked so cute, focused on his work. Then one time he glanced up again and saw Dan waving at him by the door. Phil smiled and waved back. When Phil was finished with his last customer of the day, he headed to the back room and pulled out his phone. He added Dan to his contacts and sent him a message.

_good luck on your exam! *smile emoji* talk soon?_

Dan’s response was quick.

_ofc_

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!! @fullphilled on tumblr :)


End file.
